Becoming a Slytherin
by likerofwhatsnerdy
Summary: "Draco, I know it's impossible, but would you try, for me, if I don't find them by March I'm literally dead." I said weakly. "Kiss you? I guess." He mumbled to himself. He leant forward towards me and captured my lips into the most mind-searing kiss I could ever imagine. But it was fake, he betrayed me, so now I have to become the only thing possible for me to survive, INCOMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

-Hermione's P.O.V. -

I awoke with a cat-like stretch. We must be nearly at Hogwarts now. I had fallen asleep on the train because I was all alone. Harry and Ron had decided not to come back for their eighth year at Hogwarts. I had of course decided to come back for my studies. I had a revelation over the summer. I was not, in fact a muggle-born but a pure-blood veela. My turning had happened on my eighteenth birthday. I immediately read up on veela and found I had to find my mate, a soul-mate I was bound to life with. Otherwise, I would die on my nineteenth birthday. I had to kiss every boy at Hogwarts until I found my mate. I had already tried Harry and Ron, out of understanding they said it was okay to try. Fleur had been especially helpful as she was a quarter veela.

Everybody kept staring at me at platform nine and three quarters. Just because my hair had turned a few shades blonder, de-frizzed and grown down my back, does not mean I was a new person I had just changed into a veela, no biggie. Just because I looked a bit different people were asking me all sorts of ridiculous questions! I arrived at the heads-compartment and pinned on my badge, having taken it off when I was asleep. None other than Draco Malfoy was lounging around in the compartment! A purple badge emblazoned with the letters HB lay on his chest. "Well, well are you new, I certainly don't know you? I think I would remember talking to a beautiful thing like you!" he drawled casually.

"Malfoy, I know I look different but it's me, Hermione." I said brazenly

"Granger, why do you look so different?" he sat up in disbelief.

"Malfoy, I'm a veela, but you can't tell ANYONE! Clear?" I mumbled turning fierce at the last words.

"You're a veela? So you need a mate right? I'm guessing you already tried the-boy-who-should-have-died and Weasel King right? I mean you are friends right?" He asked in dis-belief.

"Well, I tried with Harry; _Ronald _refused, and stalked out of the room yelling about his best friend being a disgusting monster!" I sniffed miserably

"That was rude of the weasel king." He muttered

"Draco, I know it's impossible, but would you try, for me, if I don't find them by March I'm literally dead." I said weakly.

"Kiss you? I guess. I have changed since the war you know. I do not believe in any of that blood superiority crap, anymore anyway." He mumbled to himself. He leant forward towards me. He captured my lips into the most mind-searing kiss I could ever imagine. It felt like my biggest dream was coming true while my biggest fear was vanishing. It was exactly like I had just taken an extreme elation potion. I broke away, gasping for air. "Well?" He asked impatiently.

"Draco, I'm so sorry but, you are my mate." I said apologetically.

"Really? That's, that's great!" He said picking me up and swooping me into his arms for another kiss, gentler this time, like he wanted to protect me with all he had.

"I don't understand, Draco why are you so happy I'm your mate?" I asked after going through one of the most amazing moments of my life. I could get used to this.

"Mione, I have been in love with you ever since you slapped me in third year!" He admitted sadly.

I didn't reply, instead I expressed my gratitude by kissing him. I had only found him today but already, kissing him, him holding me, it felt so right. "Well, how do you think we should break the news?" Draco asked weakly, sitting down on to the train seats.

"I think we walk into the Great Hall, I sit with you. And all hell breaks loose." I leaned into him, put my head his lap and closed my eyes.

"Having a nap are we?" Draco asked curiously, smoothing my hair down absentmindedly.

"mm-hmm" I mumbled, already half-asleep.

"Sleep tight, mate." Draco whispered.


	2. A Betrayal?

-Draco's P.O.V.-How was it I managed to have an amazing, beautiful girl asleep on my lap. I certainly don't know. Hermione was the most amazing girl I had ever met, I certainly didn't deserve her. I mean, she was smart, funny, cute and perfect at everything she wanted to be perfect at. She mumbled in her sleep just now. She really was adorable. I shook her gently. "Come-on Mione, time to wake up."

"No, me want to stay in bed!" she complained

"Mione, if you don't hurry up you'll miss the sorting!" I said slyly, I guessed that would get her up. Sure enough she sprang up, off my lap and she almost got out of the compartment before I grabbed her round the waist.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Hermione squealed only laughing a little bit.

"You, are not going anywhere for at least ten minutes."

"Why?"

"Hermione, dear, the train hasn't even stopped yet, we are about half an hour away from Hogwarts, I just wanted to get you up!" I revealed with a smirk on my face.

"You, you, stupid person! Why did you get me up?" She complained before dissolving into laughter. Soon after I started laughing too, finally seeing the funny side of it. By the time we had finished laughing the train had stopped and people were getting off the train. I took Hermione's hand reassuringly and we walked out together. Many gasps followed us, I heard a few people shout that Hermione Granger was cursed by Draco Malfoy. "Oh, here we go." She mumbled. Longbottom himself came running to save the day.

"Malfoy, what have you done to Hermione, if you have harmed her, I will kill you Malfoy!" Before I could cut in, Hermione whispered into Neville's ear. A look of understanding crossed his face. I felt a clench of jealousy in my stomach. I pushed it away, knowing that Hermione wasn't like that. "Sorry about that Ma-Draco." Longbottom said sheepishly. Well, he should be feeling guilty, storming up here and accusing me.

"Come on! Draco, we'll miss the sorting!" My future soul-mate dragged me out of the train and into a carriage.

"Okay, okay! Eager to get to school are we?" I raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"You have no idea, oh wait, yes you do." She smacked a hand to her head.

"Yes love, you forget I am very much looking forward to school, especially because we share a room now…" I wiggled my eyebrows. Hermione blushed.

"Shut up, shut up!" She hit me round the side of the head. Suddenly she clenched up, holding her stomach and almost screaming in pain.

"Hermione, Hermione, what's wrong?" I asked urgently. The carriage stopped and I rushed up to the castle gates to get help. "Professor Flitwick! You have to help me, Hermione she." I panicked

"No need, Miss Granger is a veela is she not? You are her mate I presume? I can cure that in an instant." He walked calmly over to the carriage and waved his wand over Hermione's limp body. A stretcher appeared. "I have cured Miss Granger, but, before the feast starts you must tell Madame Pomfrey." The short professor said curtly." And Draco, if you are Miss Granger's mate, I must stress to you the importance that you stay by her side no matter what, figuratively speaking of course because if a veela is betrayed by his or her mate they will go through unbearable agony and in most cases die." He warned.

"Of course Professor, and do you know where I can find some books on veela, I would like to know as much as possible in order to help Hermione." I asked curiously

"Yes, there should be a few in your heads library, Madame Pince would have had them placed there when she found out Miss Granger was a veela." He replied. I thanked him and then started the laborious task of climbing a small hill to get to the castle. Other students flocked around me but I shooed them off asking for a little privacy. As I approached the Hospital Wing Madame Pomfrey came running out.

"Is this Miss Granger?" She asked whilst wringing her hands.

"Yes Madame Pomfrey." I replied meekly

"Are you Miss Grangers mate?" She questioned.

"Yes, I am."

"Come in then, my dear boy." She ushered us in. Madame Pomfrey revived Hermione in a matter of seconds. She talked to her for a few minutes before handing her about seven vials of golden potion. "This is in case of another attack, both of you should carry one at all times, if another attack occurs, make sure she drinks the whole potion, then bring her to me. I'll have Daisy bring up a basket of these and put them in your dorms." She explained.

"Who's Daisy?" I asked.

"A house-elf."

"Madame Pomfrey, I can take the things up, don't bother the elves." Hermione murmured

"No, Mione, I will take them up, you're my mate, and I love you."

"I love you too!" Hermione said tearfully.

"Now, not to ruin this touching moment but you two need to get back to the feast." Madame Pomfrey said briskly.

"Of course Madame Pomfrey." I said contentedly.

"Yes Madame Pomfrey." Hermione hopped out of bed and took my arm. I kissed her forehead and we walked out of the hospital wing. "I feel like we should sing the Wizard of Oz now." She said absentmindedly.

"That's so funny!" I said between gasps of laughter.

"You watch muggle films?" I asked quietly

"Yeah, a little, why are you so sad Mione, tell me?" I said urgently, if anything was wrong with Mione I would do anything to make her happy again.

"The first film I saw with my parents was The Wizard of Oz. Now they don't even remember that I exist, I put a memory charm on them to protect them during the war and I don't know how to reverse it." Hermione said sadly. I felt a determinedness rise into my heart.

"I'll help you find a spell, I promise, by the end of the year your parents will have their memories back." I promised.

"Okay Draco, thank you." Hermione smiled. We arrived at the Great Hall, students buzzing around us in packs.

"On three, one, two, three, geronimo!" I whispered. We stepped into the open, our hand holding evident. Gasps were heard, someone from the Gryffindor table shouted:

"Traitor!" It was Seamus Finnegan, never liked him. I shook with anger. I heard some of the insults being thrown at Hermione, how dare they treat her like this, she didn't exactly have a choice.

"Come on Hermione, we'll sit at the Slytherin table, they won't mind you there." I muttered.

"That's fine with me Draco." Hermione mumbled. I gently pulled her away from the shouts. I heard one that made my blood boil.

"Mudblood!" That one tipped me over the edge, it was Zacharias Smith. I waved my wand furiously at him. He proceeded to turn into a large beaver.

"NOW, that is enough!" McGonagall shrieked. "I will not put up with that language directed at the Heads, or anyone for that matter, it is not your choice to decide who Miss Granger may go out with, you dare insult them for liking someone from another house. That is despicable. Zacharias Smith, no doubt you have been punished already for using that hideous word you still will have detention with Mr Filch for the rest of the term!" She shouted angrily. We sat down at the Slytherin table.

"That was embarrassing" Hermione murmured.

"Welcome to Hogwarts everybody! Now, the sorting has already finished so before you tuck into this delightful feast, I have a few announcements to make. The forbidden forest is forbidden for a reason, we have a new class arriving this year, for eighth years only, a dance class, it is mandatory. We also have a new teacher for aforementioned class: Professor Rosere!" A feminine teacher rose from the table, she was tall, graceful with long blonde hair swept up into an elegant bun. I decided to like her. "And may the Heads see me after the feast please, you may eat!" McGonagall called.

"Wonder what that's about." I said aloud.

"Probably about Head dorms or veela stuff or head duties." She whispered back

"Being a smart arse as usual Mione, I'm proud of you." I smirked

"Har Har, how very droll." She murmured. I ravenously attacked the food in front of me, I don't know why but I was so hungry. She looked on and smiled evilly.

"What is it love?" I asked as sarcastically as I could with my mouth full.

"Oh, nothing, just the fact you look like… nothing!" The love of my life said innocently. "Oh, look, the feasts finished. Playtime at the zoo's over Draco." She smirked wickedly.

"But you haven't eaten anything!" I protested.

"It doesn't matter, I don't usually eat at the first and last feasts, I'll just get something from the kitchens later." Hermione reassured me like I was a lost five year old. Wonderful! We walked up to the teachers table apprehensively.

"Now, I'm sure you know why you're here?"


	3. A Woodland Wonderland

-Hermione POV-

I followed the Professor out of the Great Hall and into some winding corridors, full of students milling around, that all seemed to be wearing blue ties. "As you can see, your dorm is very close to Ravenclaw's. Do not abuse that privilege." She explained sternly. Eventually we reached a small portrait of a giggling mermaid. "This is your dorm; I shall explain more in a moment, we don't want anyone eavesdropping. But first, choose your password." I turned to Draco and began discussing together in low tones. We both said simultaneously:

"Stunning!" We said smiling at each other.

"May I ask why you chose that particular password?"

"It is what we consider each other Professor" I mumbled

"I am Hermione's mate, Professor." Draco explained when she looked confused.

"Ah, well, did you hear that Loretta? Good, I am sure Filius gave you a lecture on all the importance of veela mate's etcetera?" She spoke whispered, noticing several packs of students passing through.

"Yes Professor." I said, finally finding my voice.

"Good, now follow me." She led us into a high ceilinged room, filled with elegant black furniture. "This is your common room, this is where you may reside during free time, and there is also a kitchenette, two bedrooms, a bathroom and a small library. Here are your head books, here you must write every punishment you give out, to whom, what house they are in, and what year they are in. There is a section at the back where you can write your room requirements. These rooms are enchanted to take form of whatever decorations you wish, on the joint rooms you must decide together. There are several different forms that can be duplicated to fill out to change each room to your preferences. When you are done simply tap the page and say 'Locomotor Revelius' In the cupboard over there are spare quills and parchment, please carry some around for forgetful students." She picked up two black leather gold embossed books containing smooth, creamy parchment. "What am I forgetting? Oh yes, you have your own personal house elf. She is not for use of frivolous, personal needs. Abby!" With a small pop a small house elf appeared. She wore a sunny, yellow dress that went with her big, brown eyes. I sighed, I would never get S.P.E.W sorted at this rate.

"Hello Misses and Master, what may Abby do for you?" She bowed so low her long nose almost touched the plush carpet.

"Please Abby, you don't need to bow, we aren't gods, from now on, please call us Hermione and Draco. You have every right to do what you wish." Draco cut in before I could object. I smiled at him gratefully; I really admired people who stood up for helpless animals. It made my heart swell knowing my boyfriend wasn't a heartless bastard.

"Thank you Mr Malfoy, Abby these are just your new, how to put it, friends?" She said kindly.

"Okay, I is going now, bye bye!" She murmured, with a large pop she disappeared.

"Now, I also will be going now, goodbye Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy." Professor McGonagall practically ran out of the portrait. Draco smirked,

"Now why was our usually so stout professor in such a hurry to get out?" He moved closer to me, his eyes darkening to a storm cloud. I moved even closer, enjoying the incredible feeling that passed through me.

"Maybe it was because I can barely keep my hands of you?" I said cocking my head to one side, as if deep in thought.

"Now, wouldn't that be such a tragedy?" I moved and closed the distance. Our lips smashed together in a fury of heat and passion. I always wondered what it felt like to run my hands through Draco Malfoy's hair. Now I was doing it right now. It was silky smooth to the touch. His hands started to roam around my waist, desperately trying to survive for more than a minute on one breath of air. We collapsed onto the satin sofa. "Way to christen the new dorm." Draco sounded impressed.

"Now, we've got that out the way, let's design dorms!" I said eagerly. I picked up my head book and flipped it to the back. Inside were the forms. I ran over to the portrait where my bag lay, forgotten. Out came a beautiful black feather quill, it had pretty white swirls imprinted on to it; it was also one of my favourites. Then out came a vial of dark purple ink. As I scrambled over to Draco who was smiling amusedly I noticed something, his eyes had changed colour. Instead of his usual storm clouds they had turned slightly blue, no-one else would've noticed it, but I did. I pulled a form towards me. "Let's start with the room we're in. So what do you feel like?" I asked conversationally.

"How about I surprise you?" He whispered, taking the quill and form out of my hands slowly.

"That sounds good to me." I closed my eyes and listened to Draco's steady breathing. After around ten minutes he said he had finished. I opened my eyes to a virtual black and white movie. Everything was a classy shade of the spectrum. The sofas alternated between black leather and white suede. The carpet was black and fluffy. Vases and ornaments lay scattered about, on tables and window sills. The windows were large and elegantly fitted. The lighting was a black swirl slowly fading to white, like a snake across the ceiling. The walls were painted white. This was too perfect. I didn't say anything, instead I kissed him. "How did you do this you, you amazing person?" I mumbled into his chest.

"I call it 'magic' my dear lady." He said sarcastically.

"Ha, very funny, bow, let me do the library! You stay in here and I'll get you when I'm done okay?" I commanded.

"Okay, I'll be waiting love!" He called as I took a door, holding my quill and another form. It was the library and it was beautiful, with just a few tweaks and it could be perfect. I scribbled onto the form my wishes and said the incantation. It immediately began morphing into my preferable library. When it had finished it was lined in cedar bookshelves, it had a light, wooden floor and comfortable brown sofas with another cedar table in the centre. I called Draco. He came running in and stopped in his tracks when he took a proper look at the place. "Wow, this is amazing, I took a quick look at the bathroom and its fine, let's meet up in a bit and show each other our finished bedrooms okay?" He said whilst hugging me incredibly tightly.

"No offence Draco, but I can breathe!" I choked. After he released me apologetically I said "That sounds like a great idea Draco, see you!" I regained my composure and pecked him on the cheek. Two spiral staircases stood in front of me when I exited the room. "Which one do you want either left or right?" I asked

"Left one please, I don't know why." He said with conviction in his voice.

"Sure." I climbed up the right staircase holding my school bag in my hand. It was immediately dropped when I saw the sheer size of my room. It was huge. I leant on a table and wrote some things down. After the morphing process had finished I looked around and smiled in satisfaction. Draco was going to love it. Down the stairs I went. Draco was standing at the bottom, looking apprehensive. "I want to see yours first Draco." I smiled. The look vanished. He led me up the stairs and through a door. Inside was a stylish dark brown and light brown colour scheme. A four poster bed and several other manly possessions littered the room. I could just see cracks of light peeking through the cream blinds. "It's very… you Drake" I murmured.

"Good, now show me yours!" He said excitedly. I led him down his stairs, up mine and just as I opened my door I put my hands over his eyes. Then I took them off. My room was a woodland wonder land. The carpet was a soft, springy moss. There didn't appear to be any walls. Trees lined the room boundaries instead. The night sky twinkled above us. A vine covered swing seemed to materialise out of nowhere. My four posters was a dark oak concoction with several flowering creepers crawling up the poles. The curtains itself were the softest sparkling gossamer. Dark, wooden tables were spread around. Everything was covered in foliage or greenery. It was lit by sparkling multi coloured lights that seemed to float by themselves. Several hundred wild plants thrived here as well. Many such as: orchids, carnations, lilies, roses and ivy just to name a few. My bedroom seemed to go on forever. It was perfect. Anyway Draco seemed to think so.


	4. Imsomnia

-Hermione POV-

I sank into my incredibly soft bed with a sigh. As I touched my swollen lips I remembered fondly the moment Draco had announced his awe of my bedroom's decoration, he decided to express it in the only way he seemed to know how. I popped my cream silk night-dress onto my bed to get changed into. As I got changed and put my clothes something clinked around my neck. The cream night – dress swished around my calves. The seed – bead detailing on the waistline was intricately formed into a snake entwined with a lion. How ironic, yet romantic. For some reason I didn't feel like sleep, I felt exhilarated, refreshed. I hadn't felt this good since first year. For some reason ever year with Harry seemed to end in stress, death and trouble. I crossed over to an ivy covered bookshelf. I picked a leather-bound book named _'Veela, a lengthy guide'_ I sat on the wooden swing covered in flowers. I cast a sticking charm on to the swing and I began to swing gently…

'_The Veela are a race of semi-human, semi-magical hominids reminiscent of the Sirens of Greek mythology. Little is known about their biology; they appear to be young, beautiful humans. Their looks and especially their dance are magically seductive to almost all male beings, which causes them to perform strange actions in order to get nearer to them. Veela are thought to have their own unusual type of magic which does not require a wand. When Veela are angry, however, they transform into something more like Harpies — their faces turn into cruel-beaked bird heads while long scaly wings burst from their shoulders, and they can launch balls of fire from their hands. Unfortunately only pure-blood veela can do this. Veela seem to be quite an irascible race. For example, in the 1994 Quidditch World Cup, they were easily wound up by the Leprechauns, resulting in a fight between both teams' mascots on the pitch. Veela were the mascots for the Bulgarian National Quidditch team during the 1994 Quidditch World Cup, which indicates an Eastern European origin. Veela hair is a magical substance, suitable as a core for wand manufacture.'_

I shook myself violently. I had almost fallen asleep while reading, I never did that! What was wrong with me? Never mind. Instead I would set up my dressing table from my trunk. I pulled out my trunk from under my bed. Out came a photo of my parents. Out came several other books, a silver backed hairbrush, an elegant perfume bottle shaped like a swan and my velvet jewellery box. My jewellery box was one of my most prized possessions. It was a glassy box on the outside, with prettily carved handles made from ivory. Inside was the softest black velvet.

I had several items of jewellery. One was a beautiful ring, white-gold, gold, silver and pink-gold bands curled into each other, twisting and turning into each other, they met into a beautiful opal shining with all the colours of the rainbow. There was a beautiful necklace in my trunk, made of goblin silver, with thin strips elaborately twisting to form protective shell for a sparkling blue jewel. It must have fallen out of my box. Another was a delicate locket. It had intricately carved markings on it. Inside it was blank. Remembering what Mrs Weasley had said I whispered "Visionara Maximus!" Slowly the photos appeared one was of Draco and me outside of the Hogwarts Express. The other wasn't a photo, it was a carefully preserved and pressed cherry blossom, my guess was it was magically stuck there and preserved permanently. I couldn't remember how long I had had that locket; of course the photo was new, only finding Draco this morning. My personal favourite was an amazing ring I never took off, apart from today, I hadn't felt like wearing my aunt's ring, seeing as she wasn't alive anymore. It was a narrow ring made from goblin gold. It has an elegant design with a large transparent pale rosé heart-cut gem surrounded by transparent dusty rose quartz gems in the centre. I slipped it on to my slim finger anxiously. Suddenly I felt very tired, but when I tried to fall into my bed I felt wide awake. It didn't make any sense. A longing settled into the pit of my stomach. I wanted to see Draco and I could bet that was the only thing that would get me any sleep. I couldn't go and wake him up, maybe for nothing. The longing grew worse. I gave up on my cowardice. I had made my decision. So I slipped out the covers and out of my room. Down the stairs I went and up some different stairs. Slowly I crept into Draco's room. The blinds were drawn slightly; casting a shadow over the room. Draco lay on his bed. He looked like a fallen angel back there. I slid into the bed tentatively. "Couldn't sleep?" He mumbled

"Nope, I think it might be this veela thing, the only way I'll get any sleep is if I sleep next to you, do you mind?"

"Not at all." He murmured back. Then He wrapped his strong arms round me and pulled me close. I immediately relaxed and listened to his steady breathing. I found myself slipping into the realms of dreams…


	5. The Truth

_**Authors note: I know several reviews that have liked my story but said it was moving too fast. Thanks for the great advice, if you wish so please comment what you think I should do to slow it down a little bit. This is mainly a filler chapter as to why Draco is behaving so unlike Draco. It is quite short but it is just filler. Do you want me to change the other chapters or anything like that? In response to one review, Hermione was reacting because she accidently caused harm to her mate, this may have a profound effect on veela. This chap will be a bit painful to read; Draco may or may not be having an epiphany…**_

_**Likerofwhatsnerdy**_

_**xxxx**_

-Hermione POV-

I awoke with a start. I was back in my own bed and I didn't know why. I walked over to my dressing table and picked up the silver-backed hairbrush, I began to methodically tame my not so bushy locks. Humming softly I exited the room. Draco was sitting on one of the cream sofas. He scowled when he saw me. It felt like someone had just stabbed me in the gut. "Draco, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong is you, you filthy little Mudblood!" He snarled. They were twisting the knife." Do you really think I was in love with you? It was a dare by one of my pathetic friends who thought it would be funny to see you crash and burn and let me tell you, it was very, very funny!" He smiled harshly, revelling in my agony. I looked into the eyes of who had stabbed me; it wasn't the Draco who I had seen the last two days. This Draco's eyes were cold, unforgiving and harsh; they were the old Draco's eyes. I could feel, not just my heart, but my whole soul splitting and shattering into a million pieces. The only thing I could feel was plain, ear-splitting agony. No, forget ear-splitting, agonising soul shattering pain. This pain was a whole kind of new, it tore my heart apart. It was whole and raw, like rubbing salt on a gaping wound, right where your heart used to be. I sank to the floor screaming. It felt like I was being ripped apart from the inside out. I saw Draco storm out of the room in disgust. It only plunged the knife in deeper. Hot, angry tears were running down my cheeks. I couldn't stop screaming. It felt even worse when I tried to stand up. Slowly, whilst enduring agonising pain I staggered to my room. I collapsed on to the floor, while gulping a vial of potion left on my desk. The pain increased ten-fold and then abruptly, stopped. I felt, normal, well as normal as you could get having endured the most painful torture ever imagined. Then everything went black.


	6. I'm Not Helpless, Just Attractive

_**Authors note: Hiya, that last chap was a bit short, I'll try making this one a bit longer. There you go everything was explained. (I hope) This one may be a bit slow again as I am going through an awkwardly bad writers block. **_

_**Likerofwhatsnerdy**_

_**xxxx**_

-Hermione POV-

I woke up groggily. A sharp pain coursed through my body. It was four am. Of course, I needed some more potions. Slowly I shakily undid the stopper on a glass vial. The viscous liquid dripped out. Bleugh. Anyway I still had to drink it. The pain subsided after a few moments. I got dressed in a hurry, not wanted to see Draco at all. I looked at myself in the mirror. My cream pumps were shining. A pretty lime dress came down to my knees. It was cinched just above the waist and strapless. A lacy wrap still covered my shoulders and most of my arms. Ron and _Him_ may think I am a disgusting monster. But I am not a frumpy mess anymore either. I thought triumphantly. My almost wavy now light blonde hair was brushed and swept on to one side. A corsage of white blossoms and ivy tied my hair into a side ponytail. Several green and silver glass bracelets adorned my wrist. My simple silver ring inscribed with _'love doesn't last forever'_ matched my silver crescent moon pendant on a delicate chain around my pale skinned neck. My make-up was a simple highlight on my eyelids of shimmering cream; my lips were a deep, rich plum and my eyelashes were long and black. It was now seven am. I picked up my stylish tartan tote bag and swept out of the room gracefully.

Luckily Draco was nowhere to be seen. After double-checking the coast was clear, and picking up two spare potions, just in case, I opened the portrait door. The corridors were only inhabited by early risers at this time of the morning. Sure enough only around ten people were around. Everyone stared at me. The girls were open mouthed. The boys seemed to be following me. Even the first years seemed to be doting on me. A dark-haired eighth year approached me. "My name is Blaise Zabini, Hermione, is there anything you wish for me to do?" The way he spoke was a little disgusting. It was almost like he would jump off a cliff for me or something.

"Oh please! I may be a veela now but I'm not stupid, Leave me alone Zabini, I know for a fact the Zabinis have been veelas for centuries, you're immune to their charms!" I said scathingly. He grinned cheekily and retreated into the shadows of whatever hell-hole he came from. As I approached the Great Hall I managed to drop my bag. Great Hermione! Not even the first day at school and you manage to accidently use the biggest and most obvious cliché. Sure enough about ten boys came rushing over, scrambling to get to my belongings. Before they could I whipped out my wand and cast a shield charm. "Sorry boys, I may be attractive, but I'm not helpless!" I smirked and walked past their dumb-founded expressions. This was going to be a long year, but, I just might be able to tailor it to my advantage.


	7. Not a new chapter

_**Authors note: Hello, due to personal reasons this is the last chapter, thanks to all who have reviewed I love you to pieces, I will post more fanfics in the future BUT I can't continue. I have tried my best Sorry to all 1174 who read this, I know that some people think I'm capable of writing more indepth chapters and this story hasn't gone right, Dracos so Bipolar and its moving too quickly. It hasn't gone the way I thought it would have. Once again Sorry!**_

_**Likerofwhatsnerdy**_

_**xxxx**_


End file.
